The present invention relates to an electronic device package accommodatable in a casing.
The package density available with electronic device packages is increasing in parallel with the increase in signal speed and the miniaturization of component parts. Therefore, there is an increasing demand for a multipin miniature connector capable of connecting the package to a casing. While the contact portion of the connector is also decreasing in size to in turn increase the number of pins per unit area, the mechanical strength of isolating material implementing the connector body and the mechanical strength of metal forming the contact portion remain unchanged.
The problem with such a conventional electronic device package with a dense multipin connector is that the connector should be received in a casing under extremely strict conditions. Specifically, when the package is inserted into or pulled out of a casing by an ordinary operation, it is likely that the connector body is damaged or the pins of the contact portion are bent.